As Blue as the Night Sky
by MaggswithBaggs
Summary: Part l of the color series. When discoveries lead from drama to romance, is Rin the only one who can actually save the vocaloids from hatred and destruction?
1. The Beginning

Rin was staring through the window. The way they kept her safe yet social...windows where a treasure to her. Len was sleeping on the other side of the room. The side that was utterly messy. She knew that was no man's land, so she dared not to cross the curtain that separated the room. She peaked her head through, just to check on her younger brother. She smiled as she saw him positioned in a way that girls would never be in-head down low, with his butt way in the air.

That sight made her chuckle a little. She returned to her window. She thought she saw a blur of blue pass by, but she dismissed it, believing that drowsiness was staring to get to her. Before she went to bed, she strode past the several doors on the wall. Quickly, but ever so quietly, she made it down to the kitchen. She opened her fridge. She smiled as she saw that, once again someone had made an orange cake for her.

The inhabitants knew that Rin loved oranges. They also knew that often she woke up feeling hungry, whether at midnight or early morning. She always relied on that cake to feed her when everyone else was sleeping. Each person whomed lived in the house had their own mini fridge stacked all in place where a regular sized fridge should be standing. Rin's, in this case, was an orange one, stacked on top of a teal colored one.

"Well let's just see what Miku has in her diet, shall we?" Rin opened the fridge. They were other things than just leeks in there, you know. Not everyone ate just one thing in this house, except for Rin. All she had in her fridge was orange flavored things. But every once in a while she grew tired of oranges so she always looked in another fridge to get another taste at night. Rin knew other people would be mad if she ate their food, so she snuck snacks at night.

As she was sneaking to her room with A LOT of snacks, she heard a door creak open. She hid around a corner fleeing to the nearest bathroom. She put her num-nums in the tub. She looked out into the hallway. The blur of blue was back. She knew something was up, so she left the snacks in the tub, sneaking to Kaito's room. She was horrified that Kaito wasn't in there.

"RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!" Someone shouted. _That isn't good, everyone will wake up and find out I took everyone's snacks!_ Rin thought in despair. She took everything into _her_ bathroom and locked the door.

She heard footsteps and angry voices under the floor boards in the kitchen below. She heard a slight muffle in her room and that meant Len was waking up. He would be angry that she took his banana-cream pie. And his banana milk shake. And his banana. And everything in his fridge.

Len woke up to familiar voices, but unfamiliar tones. They sounded angry, and Len didn't understand why. He went to investigate. When he reached the kitchen something caught his attention. Miku wasn't in a good mood. He knew that when she woke up, she was cranky, but she looked infuriated. Nothing he had never seen her gorgeous green eyes in that state.

"I'm going to kill her!" Miku fumed. When she turned her head towards Len, she almost attacked him.

"Miku! Calm down! It's me Len!" Len said obviously confused. Miku's eyes and shoulders relaxed a little, but not enough to make him comfortable.

"Rin was the one stealing our food!" He heard Meiko say. Rin drank alcohol? He never knew!

But the way things were going, he understood that they were angry at Rin. For stealing their food. He realized when he walked down to the kitchen, he was very vulnerable, for his hair wasn't tied up in a small pony-tail. They could've mistakened him for Rin! His hair, not tied up, was down to his shoulders. The same length as Rin's.

"She took my cookies!" Gakupo yelled. When he heard food, Len yanked his fridge open, only to find it completely empty. Rin was the food bandit. He looked through everyone else's refrigerators, only to find them empty. Rin had taken everything. Well, he could survive the night without food, but clearly everyone else couldn't.

He heard laughing. Everyone else did too. They stiffened, and looked up towards the ceiling.

"She's in the bathroom! Get her!" Kaito yelled.

Rin was so screwed.


	2. Oh No Bro!

Rin was laughing at the thought of everyone else being angry and she was happy, eating all their food. She could still hear them coming towards her room. But she heard a voice different from everyone else.

"No guys! Wait! Maybe she's going through a growth spurt!" She heard a masculine voice say. Not that masculine though. A bit too girly. She heard a loud thump on the wall, then the bedroom door flung open. She was still laughing. She stiffened when the door to the bathroom made a click noise.

In a panic she climbed up the vent, and she landed in the kitchen. She knew they must have seen the vent opened, so she ran out the front door into the empty city. She kept running until she reached the grocery store. She looked up at the sign. _Deli Corner_, the sign read. Underneath in smaller letters it said_, Your local grocery store!_ She ran inside allowance in hand.

Len almost went unconscious when he hit the wall. Kaito threw him on there so hard, he was sure you could hear the thump all the way in the next house. He sighed when he remembered the glare Miku gave him when he tried to protect his sister. He loved Miku, but not having food was more important to her than him. A tear shed when he realized that Miku would never love him back. But he was determined to get into her arms somehow.

He ran to the grocery store while the gang were searching the house for Rin. He ran inside with worry written on his face, to buy more food. He bumped into a girl, surprised, when he realized it was Rin.

"Len! Oh no please don't tell on me!" Rin said with a plea.

"Don't worry, I tried to stick up for you, but Kaito threw against the wall so hard. I'm sure the neighbors could hear it!" He said with amusement. He loved his sister and she loved him. But no twincest though. He would stick up for her and she would do the same.

"Miku just glared at me when I tried to stop them..." His voice trailed off. The thought of Miku made him shudder for he loved her, almost as much as Rin.

"Oh no, did she reject you again?" Rin asked, her voice filled with sympathy. He didn't need this shit, but she meant well for his being, and went with it anyways.

"Len your hair is down!" She said in horror. By the way there were scratch marks on his face, he knew that she thought Miku attacked him.

"Yea, it's really nothin'" He said voice cool. It eased both him and Rin. And he enjoyed before they set off to the house again.

Rin was worried that the people would try to attack her again. Len had stuck up for her, so she had to do it on her own right now. It was stupid that they almost killed her and Len for food. It made her so angry. Len must've sensed her anger.

"Rin, are you okay?" He asked. Rin simply nodded her head to her twin brother. When they reached the house, everyone was waiting at the front door for her. The anger on their face disappeared when they saw her and Len carrying seven bags worth of food. They seemed satisfied. That made Rin go off.

"Oh! So now you're happy with me!" Rin yelled. She shoved her bags in Luka's face before storming off to her room.

Len just witnessed his sister get angry again. That hadn't happened since...actually he couldn't remember the last time Rin had gotten angry. Kaito seemed to be the most sympathetic, for his face surely showed it. He wouldn't let these bastards hurt his sister anymore.

"Rin! Wait!" He yelled before he ran off to catch up with sister.

"Len! No! Wait!" The sweet angelic voice of Miku followed right behind him.

"WHAT?!" Len screamed. He just didn't want to see Miku tonight. Not after she glared at him the way she did. It made him feel like she didn't love him. Which she didn't. So he wouldn't waste his time on her anymore.

"Please Len. Listen," Miku continued. "NO!" Len ignored her and went up his room.

"Rin open the door! Please!" Len shouted.

"Go away," He heard a muffled voice say. She must have been so mad that she teared up. That seldom happened.

"Rin?" Len said. Again all he heard were sobs, so he backed away. He walked down the hall to the kitchen.

Rin was sobbing loudly.

"Rin? Please open the door," A voice said. It was very masculine, unlike Len's girly man voice.

"NO! Leave me alone, you freak!" She yelled back. She heard a click noise at her door. She was surprised to see Kaito walk in.

She felt bad now, since she called him a freak.

"Kaito? What do you want?" She said. She tried to sound cool, but the words came out with hostility. He winced at her words. He put an arm around her, only to have her push it away. She knew he wanted to comfort her, but Rin just didn't need that right now. She wanted to be left alone.

"Rin, I'm sorry for what I did to Len, and most importantly, you," His voice was rather cool. She was concerned he would turn on her at any second. "I really like you, but sometimes, I-I can't control what I feel inside," He said, his voice filled with sorrow of some sort.

"You like me?" Rin seemed surprised at his comment. She was four years younger than him.

"Yes, as a little sister" He replied. That made Rin's heart sink to her feet. A tear shed down her face. She pushed Kaito out of her room, and locked it. She looked at the clock on her wall.

It said 1:47.


	3. Len and Luka?

Morning had rolled by. Len was sleeping on the couch since Rin hadn't opened the door last night. But Rin was already making breakfast. The smell of bacon had awoken Len.

"Mmm! Rin, that smells good!" He complimented. Rin simply smiled and kept on cooking. He went upstairs to his room. The other Vocaloids were dressing up for the day. He heard them taking and putting things together. Although he heard arguing of some sort.

"Fine! I'll just sleep in my room again!" The voice sounded like Luka. She stormed out of Gakupo's room and went down the hall towards Len. He moved out of her way. He gulped when he saw her turn around with an expression on her face that made him uncomfortable.

"Len? Will you come in my room for a sec? I need to tell you something private," She said when she walked up to him. Her breath hit Len's face. It smelt of mint. That made Len tingle a little. He didn't know whether it was pleasure or fear.

When he had stepped in Luka's room, he sat on the bed as instructed. Luka locked the room. She sat on the bed next to Len.

"Len, I'm going to get straight to the point. Kiss me," Luka said. She was dead serious. A smile wasn't even on her face. That comment made Len uncomfortable, so he got up to leave the room. He felt a tug at his small black cape.

"Oh, no, you're not leaving that easy!" Luka said. Len had managed to unlock the door before Luka pulled him back. She pinned him on the bed. Her eyes as icy as ever. Len didn't know whether to be fearful or feel pleasurable. He was confused.

Luka tried to kiss him, but he pulled his lips away. She managed to kiss him, and that made Len tingle a little. He felt her tugging at his bottom lip, and after awhile of kissing him he parted his lips in pain. She stuck her tongue inside, and to be honest Len thought that felt great. He closed his eyes and, instead was pinning Luka now. He ripped open her shirt, and started kissing below her neck.

He didn't know why he was doing this, but something about Luka's lips made him want more of her. He was fearful at first, but he didn't care anymore. Luka had somehow managed to hypnotize him. She was moaning of pleasure, and somehow Len didn't know how he had kissed her so professionally. That all ended when Miku came through the door.

Miku's eyes were filled with shock and horror to see Len and Luka almost completely naked. Miku was almost filled with tears, but she managed to choke them down.

Her voice still shaky she managed to say, "L-Len what are you doing?" After that Miku ran out the door crying.

Luka had Len under her trance, and Len had let himself take it. He felt his face turn red of shame and ran out the door after Miku. One things for sure, he still didn't know how the other Vocaloids didn't hear them.

Rin came up the stairs, only to find Len semi-naked in front of Miku's door, and Luka running down the hall in her bras and panties. Rin fell on the floor. Len saw that and felt bad, because he knew that she was going to announce breakfast. He didn't know that his morning would be this crazy!

"Miku! Please open the door!" He yelled. Rin got back up, and tried her hardest not to faint. She managed to get out what she intended to say.

"Breakfast is ready!" She said in a shroud. At that moment the other Vocaloids came out, only to stare in shock at Luka pulling Len away in their underwear.


	4. Coming Back from Orchestra

Rin was mad that Meiko, because she made her stay for Orchestra. She hated her violin teacher, and was even more angry at the thought of staying after school with Mr. DePrice. When Meiko came to pick up Rin, she was shocked to find Luka in the car, and Miku as well. For now, those two girls hated each other for what had happened earlier that morning.

"Looks like you're going to have to sit with Luka in the back!" Meiko said with a sly smile on her face. Luka looked at Rin, her icy blue eyes staring right past her. That made Rin shudder, and she shuddered even more that this was the same woman who tried to seduce her younger brother. And she managed to get him to play along as well. Her icy blue eyes and her soft minty lips were they key to get her what she wanted from Len.

Rin sat at the opposite side of the car away form Luka, and started to stare out the window. Luka soon fell asleep. A bump in the road made the car bounce and Luka awoke when she hit her head on the top of the car. She fell over and her head landed on Rin's lap. Rin quickly pushed Luka off of her.

"Well, that's not very nice!" Luka said. Her eyes were staring at Rin, and she was relieved when Miku told Luka to leave Rin alone. Luka frowned, and Rin turned her head towards the window, but she could feel Luka's icy stare on the back of her head.

"Well, I think I should be the one to apologize," Luka said. By then Miku put in her ear buds, and so did Meiko. But Meiko lowered the volume to be able to hear what's going on. After all, she was the one driving.

"Look, Rin, I'm so sorry that I tried to seduce your brother," Luka said, her voice as cool as her eyes.

"I'm not talking to you!" Rin said, still looking out the window. She felt Luka shifting closer and she put her hand on her shoulder.

"Look I really am sorry!" Luka said in a plea.

"No! If you were sorry, then you would've never done what you did!" Rin protested. She was still mad at Luka for trying to seduce her younger brother. For now, she was glad Luka was here. She wouldn't try to seduce Len all by himself at the house.

Len was all by himself since Kaito and Gakupo were at work. He was awaiting Rin in their room, for he was afraid Luka would be the first one in the house. He scared that she would try to have sex with him again. He could still hear her moaning in his ears. That actually made him feel good. He didn't know why, but what he had done made him tingle with pleasure. He wanted to do that again. He couldn't get the taste of Luka out of his mouth.

But what he had let himself do was wrong, for Luka was 20, six years older than Len. He was only a 14 year old twin of his older sister. But he was also glad the Luka wasn't here. What SHE had done to get him in that state frightened him a little. And he still couldn't get those two sensations out of his system.

But the one he wanted the most was Miku. For she was only 16, two years older than him, and he actually loved her. He longed to taste her lips. He wondered if they tasted like candy. After all, Luka tasted like mint. And he still couldn't get that taste out of his mouth. Not even at lunchtime in the cafeteria.

Maybe, just maybe, Miku was the one to get rid of Luka's essence on Len's lips...


	5. Romance in the Air?

Rin had came in the room, and Len decided it was safe for him to go out. He was terrified and relieved to run into Miku in the hallway. He was terrified that Miku hated him now. But he was relieved it wasn't Luka. He was scared to death because of that woman, so he tried his best to avoid her now.

Miku still had in her ear buds. Her face was very grim and serious. She was obviously trying to get away from Luka as well. "What do you want Len?" She said in a dead-pan voice. He felt ashamed of what he had just done.

"Um...I just wanted to apologize for what I did this morning," Len said, hoping Miku would forgive him.

"Len, just..." She trailed off, her eyes filled with sadness," Just forget it, alright?" Len's heart sank into his feet. He wanted Miku to forgive so could make his move, but obviously that can't happen.

"No, really I am!" Len protested. "Look, Miku! I really love you!" Right after that, he realized what he had said, and started to blush like hell. His face turned bright red. Miku gave a warm smile.

"Len, please come in my room," Miku said in a forgiving voice. He followed her into her room.

Rin was doing her homework when Kaito came into the room.

"Want me to help you with that?" He asked gently. Rin nodded. He explained to her how to do her homework, and when she was done Kaito pulled her aside.

"Look, Rin, when I said I liked you last night, I meant...that I love you," His cheeks showed only a slight blush, but Rin was blushing madly.

"You actually like-like me?" Rin questioned. Kaito nodded and he kissed her. Rin's eyes shot open like a bullet coming out of a gun.

The kiss was a total shock to her. She eventually closed her eyes in pleasure. Kaito was taking a fancy to her. That boosted up her confidence up by 1 million points!

"Look, Len, I know how much you like me. Or should I say love," Miku went on.

"Wait? You knew?!" Len said in total shock.

"Like everyone knows, dude, you, like, stare at me all the frickin' time!" Miku said with a chuckle.

"Oh! yeah I knew that!" Len remarked in embarrassment. This was the first time Miku had spoken to him with meaningful words. It fill his heart up by a bijillion points. Rin would never believe the night he just had.

"I'm prepared to say that I love you Len," She continued, "But you're too young for me."

Len felt his heart drop. With anger and sadness dwelling in his body, he pinned Miku down on the bed, and did the same he did to Luka.

"Len what're you-HE-" Her screams were cut off as Len kissed her. She didn't mean those screams of terror he could see it in her eyes. He knew she was enjoying this as well. She closed her eyes, as Len was tugging at her bottom lip.

She opened her lips, and that sent Len right in. He started to explore her mouth with his tongue. He could tell she was actually enjoying this. She was evening kissing him back. Len released his grip on Miku, and she started to cling on him.

He was right when he guessed she tasted like candy. Her lips were softer Luka's, and so was her hair and skin. Her eyes were much more softer and warmer than Luka's harsh, icy eyes. He had ripped open her shirt, the same he had done with Luka. She managed to strip him naked as well only leaving boxers. She was only left with her panties and bras. Len marveled at her gorgeous body.

He started to trail from her mouth, down her stomach. When he was trying to take off her panties, she smacked his face.

"No Len! I'm not ready for, that yet! Neither are you!" Miku said. She gave him a warning glare, before he reached up to kiss her again. they stayed like that until everyone else was asleep.

Len was kissing Miku, until he realized that she was asleep. He kissed her one more time, before caressing her body close to his, then drifted to sleep.


	6. Rinny-Rin-Rin

Rin had awoken from her slumber. She looked at her wall. The clock said 6:43. She still had time to make breakfast. She hurried down the steps to the kitchen. She took out eggs from the pantry, and bacon from a gray colored mini fridge at the top of all of them. That mini fridge belonged to no one. It just stored raw ingredients.

She started toss and flip the bacon and eggs. When she was done with those, she put them in the microwave to keep them warm. She continued to make breakfast by making pancakes. She flipped and turned them, until she was finished with them. She took the bacon and eggs out of the microwave and marched up the stairs.

Len was walking down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Don't eat anything yet, Len!" She called after him.

"Yeah, yeah," She heard him mumble.

"Hey Len? Where did you sleep last night?" Rin called to him. "With Luka, why?" he replied.

"WHAT?!" Rin said in shock.

"JK! I slept with Miku, last night!" he said with a laugh.

"Don't joke with me like that!" she called back. When she reached the top of the stairs, She called out to everyone that breakfast was ready. Everyone came out in a horde, except for Kaito who came out last, every so gently.

That sight made Rin shudder with pleasure. She loved the feeling that Kaito made her feel, when he did things the way he did.

"Hey Rinny-Rin-Rin!" He said as bright as ever. He kissed her cheek before they walked down the stairs together hand in hand.

Len was sitting next to Miku. He felt satisfied with what he done last night. It didn't feel confusing, unlike what he had done with Luka. Luka sat across from him, giving him a harsh glare. Obviously, she had feelings for an under aged boy, but Miku wasn't an adult yet. Luka kept staring at him, until Miku shot her a glare, which made Luka stare at her food. Beside her Kaito, who was spoon-feeding Rin.

Len chuckled at the sight, and realized that something must've happened between them, when him and Miku were settling their 'differences' last night.

He just sighed that they had to go to school. When everyone finished breakfast, They rushed off to work or school, except for Luka.

Luka swore she would get Len no matter what. Not because she liked him, but because she could get him to fill her sexual pleasure, even if they don't go all the way. She thought as Len as her sex-slave. But he refused after what had happened between him and Miku.

So she vowed to get Miku out of her way, and get Len. Len belonged to her, and only her. No one else could have him.

Luka went up to her room. Part of her knew what she was doing was wrong, like yesterday Len had set her into 'girlfriend mode', like she was instantly attached to him. The other part of her knew she had to have Len, to make her feel good, to make her feel loved. After what her and Gakupo went through yesterday, Len made her feel a way Gakupo never made her feel.

She just had to have Len. Even if it meant to take Miku out. The reason they were created.

Rin was in school. Since she was fourteen, and Kaito was eighteen, he was at work, while she was stuck at the high school. With Len. And Miku. Making kissy faces all day. That made her sick, because Kaito wasn't even here with her. At Musselman High School.

Rin didn't actually know how she made through the whole day with kissy faces, and no Kaito. She felt sick to her stomach. But when she got on the bus to go home, her stomach felt a bit lighter. Miku and Len sat across from her. They were talking about homework, surprisingly.

The boys in their area were giving Len evil glares. They were obviously jealous that he was dating Miku one of the prettiest girls in the school. But no one other than them seemed to notice Miku.

Rin got up and smacked one of the boys in the face for giving Len one of their glares. After that, the boys just kept staring forward, afraid she would smack them again. Rinny-Rin-Rin had saved her brother again.


	7. Luka's Insanity

Luka had already figured out how to get Len on her side again. She would tie up Miku and Len, and she would seduce him right in front of Miku. Her good side told her not to do what she was about to do, but her bad side was initially taking her whole body over. Ever since she saw Len, she turned into an evil shell of her former self.

Only her real side knew that, but Luka wasn't that person anymore. That person was locked away with her memories of Gakupo. She was lost, and she thought Len was the only who could lead away from the dark forest she was trapped in.

Of course that wasn't the case. It was Gakupo who lead her out of there, but she just didn't know it yet. She had gone insane, and to her dismay, she thought Len was the one who could lead her to her sanity once more. And that wasn't the case either. Len was actually the one who led her to insanity. Luka was too mentally crazy to realize what the fuck she was doing.

Len had his guard up. He just knew that after what him and Miku did the night before, Luka was probably out for revenge. He didn't know why, but the thought of three girls, no four liking him, made him feel like a special boy. But Rin had always said that no one is special, and that everyone is equal. So Len was just a boy who four girls like. Rin loved him because she took care of him, Meiko loved him like a son, Miku loved him like her boyfriend(He was), and Luka just scared the shit outta him, but she still pursued him, right?

So he usually hid in the vocaloids' rooms. Rin's, Gakupo's, Kaito's, Miku's, or Gumi's. Actually come to think about it, he hadn't seen Gumi at all these days. Oh, yeah she was in Japan for a tour. But he hid in there anyways.

Rin knew that Len had driven Luka to insanity. She didn't know how, but he had done it. And no one knew how either. If her behavior kept going the same way it did, then they probably would have to kick Luka out of the fuckin' house! Rin didn't really like to swear so much in her thoughts, but when comes to Luka, she just breaks her limits, because that lady is cray-cray!

Luka just had to leave or else she would eventually get everyone caught up in her obsession.

Luka had to be taken out...


	8. Rin Takes Action

Rin knew what Luka was planning to do. It was Saturday, so it was a good time for Luka to do what she was going to do before she would do something she would regret. Rin had to stop her before she would hurt Len or Miku. Rin wasn't gonna let that happen. Not at all.

"Hey, Rin. I haven't seen you since Friday morn-" Rin cut Kaito off.

"Kaito! Have you seen Len, Miku, or Luka!?" Rin blurted. She had to find those three quick before Luka was going to do what she had planned to. "Kaito bring Gakupo! We must go to the old abandoned factory!"

Rin got the keys to her RODA RORA and drove off.

"Rin under age driving is illegal!" Gakupo yelled. "Yes, I know but this is an emergency!"

"Why?" asked Kaito. "You'll find out soon enough!" Rin yelled over the noise of the RODA RORA.

Len was completely naked and Luka had Miku tied in a chair facing the corner of the factory wall. What Luka was about to do him scared the fucking shit outta him! He didn't feel ashamed of swearing in his thoughts anymore, he just wanted Luka to leave him alone forever.

Suddenly as Luka walked in the room, Rin's RODA RORA burst through the wall. Rin had just saved him from being raped. And he was glad.

"Rin! Leave me and Lenny alone!" Luka yelled. She lunged a knife at Rin which struck her stomach. Len cried out for Rin, but his mask wouldn't let him say a word.

Kaito picked up Rin and carried her off the RODA RORA and layed her beside Miku. He took the knife from Rin's stomach, and cut Miku free. She took the knife and cut Len free. He got dressed and drove the RODA RORA to the hospital.

"Len! No don't leave me!" Luka yelled across the factory. Miku ran up to Luka and punched her face. Miku had this fight down, since Luka was insane.

Len was driving as fast as he could.

"Len...don't bother...I'm...not going to make it..." Rin shut her eyes, but he was relieved to see her small stomach heaving madly. He didn't want to be a perv, but he had to make sure she was breathing. If he didn't reach the hospital in time, Rin was sure to die. And He was going to go insane.

Luka was beat. She couldn't remember anything. Except the fight she and Gakupo just had.

"I'm sorry...Gakupo," She wheezed. Gakupo's eyes shot right open. He ran to her side.

"I'm sorry...for calling...you gay..." Luka closed her eyes. Obviously she didn't remember what she done the last two days. They were beat out of her system.

"That's what guys were arguing about?! Luka called you gay?!" Kaito seemed very surprised at the fact that she had forgotten what had happened, and the fact that they broke up just because Luka called Gakupo gay.

Miku interrupted, "You just threw a knife at Rin!"

"What?! Why?!" Luka cried.

"Because she interrupted yours and Len's sex party," Kaito added. "SEX?! WITH LEN?! You guys are trolling me!" Luka yelled.

"No really! After your fight with Gakupo, you tried to seduce Len. Then you went INSANE! You just flung a knife at Rin! She's probably dead now!" Miku cried out.

Len was awaiting the news on Rin.

"There is a forty percent chance she will live. We don't for how long, but her percentage on living isn't that high. If she lives we'll call you. Good day sir," the nurse had just told him that Rin might not make through surgery.

Will she live?

**To be Continued...**


End file.
